Wild West Lovin'
by Raven Lockhart
Summary: Booth and Brennan go undercover at a Cowboy Shooting Competition and Bones gets her romance on after the cattle wrangling event and wants to do something about it. This should be interesting no? Rated T to be safe. Contains smut. Reader Discretion advised.


Hey, B-Squared fans! Here's another B&B story from lil' ol' me. It's my version of the scene at the cowboy competition where Booth completed the cattle wrangling (feel free to correct me if I'm wrong) event and Bones had that look of pure adoration in her eyes. Contains light smut so read at your own discretion y'all! My usual rules apply: Reviews good. Flames bad. Happy reading!

* * *

She wasn't supposed to be here. The Jeffersonian was short-staffed and she needed to be there to examine the remains of a male victim that had been found. Angela managed to convince her that she needs to have some spontaneity in her life. So as soon as her husband left on the undercover mission, she went home and packed a small bag before heading to the same place as her husband: a cowboy-themed shooting competition.

When she saw him complete the first event, she was confused as to why he did so poorly. He is a skilled former Army Ranger sniper, he should have been able to excel at this. She went to his cabin later that night and asked him about it and he told her that he didn't want to raise any suspicion amongst the other competitors. "I just don't want to start off doing really well or else they will suspect that I am military trained and will blow my cover." He said, placing his hands on his hips. Her aquamarine eyes softened in understanding as she went over to him and kissed him soundly on the lips. Every day she thanked the universe for bringing her and Booth together and she wouldn't change it for anything.

The next event was a cattle wrangling contest. Booth, being his usual cocky self, sauntered toward the setup and completed the event in no time at all. A sense of pride and adoration rose from within her as she watched him hit every target and rope a fake cow. _What a man!_ She thought as she watched her husband walk past her, his cockiness still in place, her eyes glazed over with a hint of passion and lust. _Someone is in for a little loving tonight._ She mused as a ghost of a smirk appeared on her lips, thinking of all the wonderfully sinful things she is planning to do to that fine, hunky husband of hers.

That night, when everyone had gone to their respective cabins, she tip-toed her way over to the one where her husband is staying. Knocking lightly on his door, she made herself look presentable before said husband opened the door. "Bones, it's late, you should be sleeping. The High Noon event is tomorrow and if you want to do well, you need your rest." Booth said. The forensic anthropologist didn't reply, instead, she walked right up to her husband, wrapped her arms around his strong neck and said in a husky voice, "I don't care about sleep. I want to please my husband." She then kissed him for all she was worth, knocking the FBI agent a little off balance. "What was that for?" Booth asked breathlessly after breaking away for some much-needed air. "Watching you complete the cattle wrangling event was exhilarating and I wanted to do something about it," Temperance replied as she lip-locked with her husband once more.

Booth, after being kissed senseless once again by his beautiful wife, put his hands on her hips, pulling her closer to his body in a tight embrace, letting her feel his obvious arousal for her. He then turned her around and led her slowly back toward the bed. Gently, he lowered her down onto the mattress, his lips trailing hot kisses down her graceful neck and collarbone. Temperance let out breathy moans as her alpha-male of a husband sent pleasurable jolts of electricity through her body. The couple then quickly divested each other of their clothing and Booth positioned himself at his wife's entrance.

"Please, Booth, I need you!" Temperance pleaded, rocking her hips to make her husband hurry up. The FBI agent gave his wife a charming smile and then slowly entered his wife inch by inch, moaning in ecstasy at the exquisite friction that their union is creating. He then proceeded to break the laws of physics with the woman he loves, over and over again until they finally succumbed to the alluring pull of slumber. The last thought on both of their minds before entering Dreamland is the hope that they will have enough mental energy to compete at the final event because they just had themselves some wild west lovin'.

* * *

The End.


End file.
